Luna's Boyfriend
by Blade1hunter
Summary: When a Guy around Luna's age drops by, the siblings think he is there to take Luna on a date. And of course they think Luna forgot. One-Shot.


Just a regular Saturday at the Loud house, Lana and Lola fighting over the TV Remote, Leni designing some clothes, Luan practicing with Mr. Coconuts, Lori texting her friends, Lynn outside with Lincoln practicing karate, Lucy in a dark place writing poetry, Lisa experimenting, and Lily being a baby.

However, one Loud was missing. Luna Loud. She was practicing with the Jazz band in the highschool. While she was a rocker, she also liked some of the other band stuff the school had to offer. Plus even she gets bored of listening to rock all the time. Fortunately she would return home soon. The jazz band often practiced an hour or two on Saturdays to get everyone ready for concerts and their time was almost up.

A few minutes later Luna opened the door with her guitar case strapped to her back. "'Sup Loud House!?" She called. She noticed Lana and Lola fighting over the remote and chuckled at their antics. She heard her stomach growl and decided to get a snack from the kitchen.

She walks into the dining room and notices Lori texting in the corner. "What's sup big sis?" Luna said.

Lori glanced up and waved at Luna and then said "Hey Luna." She then went back to her phone. "How was jazz practice?"

"Rocking, as usual," Luna said. She walks into the kitchen to reveal the back door open. Charles was lying on the porch watching Lynn and Lincoln fight. She walks behind the dog and begins scratching him, much to the dogs pleasure. "Heya Charles how are you little bud?"

Charles barks a response as Luna continues to scratch him. Lincoln heard Charles barking and looks over to see his older sister. "Hey Luna!" Lincoln greeted. He was however met with slight punch to the ribs. He rubs it a little and looks at Lynn.

"Come on Link," Lynn said. "Don't take your eyes off of a fight." Lynn then turns and waves at Luna. "Hey Luna, How was Jazz?" However Lynn was answered with a tackle from Lincoln. He put Lynn in a chokehold and smiled smugly.

"Don't be distracted during a fight Lynn!" Lincoln said.

"Oh you are so dead Link!" Lynn said. Luna chuckled at her two younger siblings. However her stomach growling is what made her remember her mission. She walks back inside as the two continue roughhousing.

She opened the fridge and looked around for her favorite pudding. Luckily, no one ate it and she soon found it. She grew a wide smile and grabbed the pudding cup and grabbed a spoon. She opened the pudding cup and began snacking as she walked up the stairs.

When she entered the room she sees Luan doing some puns with Mr. Coconuts. She sees Luna get in and smiles at a new pun. "So Mr. Coconuts, what do you call a guitarist who quit a band?"

"Oh I know this one!" Mr. Coconuts answered. "A Quitar!" Luan laughs as Luna groans.

"Nice to see you too Luan," Luna said. she dropped her guitar case on the floor and plopped on her bed, enjoying her pudding cup. "So besides your usual puns got anything good?"

"Nope!"

Luna rolls her eyes. "Never change Luan," She said. Luan giggled and the two continued to do their own thing.

 **LINE BREAK!**

Lola and Lana were able to resolve the TV issue by going their spate ways and doing their own thing, leaving the TV free for Lincoln to take over and play his video games. He was excited because he got this new game of an old horror movie franchise where you could play as the killer and he was excited to play it. However, just before he was about to start matchmaking, he heard the doorbell ring. And by ring he heard someone get zapped and yell.

"Son of a―! She even told me that happens…" the voice said. Lincoln gets up from the couch and goes to the door. He opens it to reveal a guy. He had jet black hair that was a wavy and loose. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a blue tie and black vest over it and blue jeans on. He looked like he was ready for a date. However the one thing that seemed off from his outfit was the white tennis shoes.

"Hello there," Lincoln said. "Can we help you?"

"Uh yeah, I'm looking for Luna," He said. "I'm a friend of hers from Jazz."

"Can you give me a minute?"

"No problem."

Lincoln closes the door and heads upstairs. However, as soon as he put his foot on the first step, he heard Lola ask him a question. "Who was at the door?" Lincoln turned to see Lola licking a popsicle and staring at him with a curious look.

"A friend of Luna's," Lincoln responded. He turned to go upstairs but Lola, being the toddler that she is, asked another question.

"Who is it?"

Lincoln lets out a tiny groan that only he hears it and turns to Lola again. "I didn't ask for his name."

"It's a guy?!" Lola said dropping her popsicle on the floor. "Lincoln, make me tall!" Lincoln stared at his little sister.

"That seems like something you would ask Lisa to cook up in her lab," he said. Lola sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No, make it so I can see through the peephole." Lincoln just shrugged his shoulders and lifted Lola on his shoulders. He struggled a little bit but was able to get her on them and hold her there.

Once Lola got a good look at him she held a gasp. "Linky!" Lola said. "A boy that cute and dressed that nicely comes over for one reason."

Lincoln, still struggling holding his sister, groans out "What's… that?"

"A date!"

"A date?!" Lincoln's shock caused him to wobble. "Whoa, whoa!" with a yell the two of them fall on each other with a grunt. They both let out groans and grab their heads. Lola recovers as she shakes her head. She gets up and then helps her older brother.

"Lincoln, Luna obviously forgot about the date," Lola said. "While me and the others get her ready, you stall him as long as you can!"

"What?" Lincoln surprisingly asked. "Why me? I can't hold him off by myself."

"I'll send the others down from time to time move!" With that she ran up the stairs to get her other sisters. Lincoln just sighed and went to the door and opened it. Only to have the door knob fall out.

"Dang it," he said. "I thought we fixed this already?" He quickly put the doorknob back in the socket and then opened the door. He didn't know how it worked but for some reason his dad told him that it works, much to his surprise.

He opens the door and motions for the boy to come in. "Well, come on in," Link said. "Apparently Luna is doing something that will take some time."

"All right," The boy enters the door and looks around. "Nice house."

"Thanks uh… what's your name?"

"Oh I'm sorry," The boy said. "My name is Jackson. And if I remember correctly, seeing as how you are the only eleven year old guy here, you must be Lincoln." Lincoln chuckles and scratches the back of his head.

"Yep that's me. Would you like something to drink?" Jackson puts up his hands.

"No thanks I'm fine, I just need to talk to Luna." He looked over to the living room to see the title screen of the game Lincoln had.

"No way!" he said. "You got the new _Friday the 13_ _th_ game?" Lincoln turned to the TV and then back to Jackson.

"Yeah, you know of it?"

"Yeah I do! I love playing the game." Lincoln's eyes lit up.

"Well would you mind giving me some tips?" Jackson slaps Lincoln on the back.

"No problems little dude." Lincoln and him walk over to the couch. As Lincoln sat on the couch, he saw Jackson vault over it, much like Lynn does. As Lincoln starts the game, Jackson gives him a few tips about who he should select and why.

 **Meanwhile, upstairs:**

Luna was jamming on her headphones to some Skillet when she noticed her roommate was missing. She left Mr. Coconuts alone so Luna was pretty suspicious. She removed her headphones and paused her playlist and looked outside her room. She noticed her siblings were whispering to each other, and whenever that happened, it wasn't good for the sibling not partaking in the whispering.

"Uh, what's up dudes?" Luna called out. All of them looked at Luna and then at each other and nodded.

"Hey Luna," Leni said.

"Yeah sis?"

"Would you mind helping me by modeling for some clothes?"

Luna mentally groaned. She loved Leni to death, but she wasn't exactly the type of girl that liked dressing up. Although she did admit that Leni made some wicked threads from time to time. "Yeah I guess I can," Luna replied. Leni squealed and hugged Luna.

"Thanks Luna!"

"And while you're at it would you mind if I did your make up?" Lola asked. Again Luna mentally groaned. However on the outside she smiled and nodded her head.

"Sure Lola." Luna was okay with Leni dressing her due to her loving the blonde, but with Lola was a different story. You don't tell Lola no. At least if you don't want something injured.

As the two of them dragged Luna into Leni's room, Lola stuck her head out and made sure Luna couldn't hear. "The rest of you act natural," she said. "And make sure that guy doesn't get angry and leave or come up here until Luna is ready!" Lola glared daggers at all of them to make her point. The rest of the siblings nodded, mostly out of fear as most of them gulped. When Lola closed the door they figured she made her point and they let out sighs and continued with their lives.

 **Fifteen minutes later:**

Lynn wasn't much for boys. Sure, she might have had a crush on Hugh and maybe she had a few feelings for some of her guy friends, but all in all she just enjoyed playing sports more than dating boys. But that doesn't mean she doesn't like to know about her siblings love life. And with Luna getting a date with a band geek, she had to know what he looked like.

Luckily, she was playing keep up with a hacky sack in her room to past the time. This gave her the perfect chance to "accidently" kick down to the living room. As she kept the sack in the air she "accidently" loses control of it out of her room and to the stairs. She leans a little down the stairs to hear Lincoln and the guy getting excited over something.

"Okay okay, just break all the windows and set a trap at the door," he heard the voice say. Since it wasn't Lincoln's she imagined it to be the guys.

She kicks the sack down the stairs and then runs down to make sure she keeps up the charade of hacky sacking. When she reached the bottom and caught the sack she looked over to the couch. She saw Lincoln playing his new horror survival game and saw the guy sitting next to him. She had to admit she was surprised.

Whenever Luna talked about how weird the Jazz band was, from the time they took a trombone found a convertible and made it sound like they were revving an engine to trying to do the four person chair trick, she figured all of them were weirdos and nerdy looking.

But the guy she saw was actually decently attractive in her eyes. Sure he wasn't the most fit person and most attractive person in the universe, but he dressed nicely and had this smile that made her smile. However she shakes her head. He was Luna's date, she wouldn't do that to her older sister.

"Nice you grabbed one!" he yelled.

"What do I do, what do I do?" Lincoln asked

"Wait until you see the pop up in the corner then press the button."

Lynn looked on the screen to see Jason Vorheese (She only knew the name because Lincoln and Lucy like the movies) throwing someone on the ground, only for him to chop them in the nether regions. While Lincoln and Lynn sub consciously crossed said region, she saw the look of disgusted amusement on the guy's face.

"How do you enjoy watching that?" Lincoln asked him.

"Well I've been playing semi violent games since I was eight so I kind of gotten used to them. Besides there are worst ones than that." As the animation finished with Jason cutting the guy's head open, Jackson looks around to see Lynn standing there. "Oh hey there," he said.

Lincoln turns around to see Lynn. "What's up Lynn?" Jackson turned to see the animation finished.

"Lincoln someone's baseball batting you."

"Wait what?!" Lincoln returns to the game and Jackson introduces himself to the sports player.

"I'm Jackson," He said. "Is Luna up there? I need to give her something."

"She is," Lynn said. "But she's busy."

"All right then it can wait. Nice meeting you Lynn." The two of them turn back to the TV screen. Since Lynn quenched her curiosity, she hacky sacked back upstairs. Once she got in her room she was spooked by Lucy as she didn't see her sister.

"Lynn," Lucy said. Lynn let's out a tiny shriek and kicked the hacky sack in the air. It landed on Lucy's head, only to slowly fall off in the front of her face.

"Luce, what did I say?!"

"To not sneak up on you," She replied. "How was Luna's boyfriend?"

"Well… despite being okay with carnage he's pretty all right. Not bad looking either."

"Well, maybe I should take a look for myself." Lynn shrugged her shoulders.

"Go ahead, just make sure you tell him Luna's busy." Lucy nods and then heads downstairs. Lynn didn't think it was probably a good idea to sneak up on them while they were playing a horror game, but she can't control what Lucy does.

Lincoln and Jackson were too wrapped up in the game to see or hear Lucy walk down the stairs. Not that they could in the first place. It's like she teleports to wherever she goes.

Lucy was right behind them as they continued to play the game. She actually wanted to watch Lincoln play this game a little bit. Sure she likes the monsters and spirits type of spooky, but that doesn't mean she dislikes classic horror. As she watched Lincoln be Jason and teleport from place to place, she finally decided to speak up.

"Is this game fun?"

Both of the guys yell in terror. However, Jackson did the unthinkable. Since the Loud family was used to Lucy sneaking up on them, they learned to control their instincts of fight or flight when getting scared. Jackson did not.

After he let out his scream he elbowed Lucy in the face causing her to stumble back. Lincoln stared in disbelief. He then glared at Jackson.

"What the heck man?!" he yelled. "You just hit my little sister!"

"I'm sorry!" Jackson said. "I am so sorry!" Lincoln growls and let go of the controller. Luckily the game was ending.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Lincoln asked.

"Groan, I'm fine." Lincoln helps up his little sister and glares at Jackson. However, Lucy places a hand on him. "Lincoln, it's fine, mom and dad told me this would happen if I kept sneaking up on people."

"I can't just let him hit you and get away with it Lucy!"

"Well it was her fault for sneaking up on me!" Jackson said.

"How do you like playing these games and still get startled easy?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!"

As the two of them continued to argue, Lucy thought it would be best if she went upstairs and let them figure it out. Besides, she wanted to see how Luna looked for the date and if they were ready.

 **With Luna Leni and Lola:**

"Guys, are you almost done?" Luna said.

"Hold still, I am," Lola said doing Luna's make up. Leni was able to find a dress perfect for Luna's date, so all that was left was the makeup. Once Lola was done she put her hand to her mouth and did the artist kiss thing they do. "Finished!"

"Great, now can I go back to my regular clothing?"

"Nope!" Leni and Lola said.

"There is a reason we got you like this," Leni said.

"And why's that?"

Luckily for her she would soon know as there was a crash coming from the living room. Luna's big sister senses were tingling and sprinted down there as fast as she could, with everyone else behind her. When she got there, she stared in confusion as she watched a friend from Jazz who was here for some reason and Lincoln fighting each other. The weird thing was it was like watching two brothers fight. Jackson had Lincoln in a choke hold and Lincoln had two fingers up Jackson's nostrils.

"Dudes what the heck?!" Luna yelled. Lincoln and Jackson looked at Luna with anger on their faces, only to surprise when they saw Luna.

She was wearing a purple dress with a black ribbon that ties around her waist with the bow in the back. She had a natural looking lipstick on and a bit of eyeliner too. She kept her rock star boots on but her hair was done to look a little more professional.

Jackson let go of Lincoln and just stares in awe. However, he snickers and then bursts out laughing. This shocks everyone present. "Luna," he said wiping away a tear. "What are you wearing?!" Lori gasped in surprised.

"Well, obviously she is dressed up for your date!"

"Date?" Luna and Jackson said at the same time. They look at each other and both of them burst out laughing.

"You though Jackson was here to take me on a date?" Luna said between laughs.

"Well why else would he dress like that?" Leni asked.

"I just like dressing like this," Jackson said. "I go to school like this every day."

"Why?" Lisa asked. "I do not see any logical reasoning behind your choice of apparel."

"What?"

"I wish to understand why you dress up like that."

He shrugs. "Just because I can."

"Wait, if you're not here on a date, why did you come over?"

Jackson held up a folder with a bunch of music notes on it. at the bottom it had the name "Luna Loud" in Luna's handwriting. "She left her music at the school." Luna gasps and takes the folder.

"Thank you for the music dude!" the two of them hug, much to the confusion of the siblings.

"Okay, so you tell us you guys aren't dating," Lana says. "And then hug in front of us. What gives?"

"Well me and Jackson are close enough to give a friendly hug," Luna said.

"Plus she has me hypnotized," Jackson made the cuckoo sign to emphasize his point.

"What can I say?" Luna said with a shrug. "I'm just a brown eyed girl who likes messing with guys."

"True, but at the same time I'd rather drown than be under your control."

"But you'll remember me for centuries dude."

"Calm down there Miss Jackson, you're getting ahead of yourself."

"Well I'm not waiting for superman to pick up my fights for me." It took the siblings a little bit to realize they were saying song titles.

"Okay, I think I should be getting gone gone gone to my house." Luna and Jackson share another laugh.

"Welcome to the jungle that is the Loud House Jackson!"

"It was great to be here. See you next week." With that, Jackson went to the door. He opened it without the doorknob falling out and walks away with another wave. "It was nice seeing all of you!" he called out. The rest of the louds waved goodbye.

As Jackson walked down the street he stretches a little bit and then loksat you. "Now I know what you're thinking: why didn't I just leave the folder? Well, do you think you guys are the only ones that like the Loud House's antics?"

With that Jackson lets out a chuckle and continues down the street to his home.

 **The End**

 **A/N Hey everyone, so this just kind of popped into my head one day about if one of the Loud sisters had a guy friend show up and have the other siblings think he is more than just a friend. I know I could have done this longer and while it isn't my best work, I am definetly not disappointed by it. I hope you all enjoyed my little oneshot!**


End file.
